Ce que nous appelons review ?
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: L'art et la manière,ou comment se repérer dans le monde des fanfics.Qu'écrire dans une review? Qu'est ce qu'un Plot-Bunny. Le tout vu par Miss Elizabeth,Lecteur Lambda,Lecteur-App-Aut et surtout le sexy/vieux prof. Rochester.Humour à prendre au sérieux ?


Tragédie en un acte : Ce que nous appelons fanfiction … ?

Personnages:

-Miss Elizabeth (Miss Elizabeth)

-Le Lecteur Lambda

-Lectrice Apprentie Auteure (L-A-A)

-Prof. Fitz. Rochester

_**

* * *

Acte I, scène 1**_

**_–Miss Elizabeth:_**

J'aurais voulu avoir quelques reviews, quand même, en une journée, un nouveau one-shot.56 hits, 54 visiteurs mais pas une review.

_**–Lecteur Lambda:**_

Mais pourquoi te plains-tu? Tu écris pourtant pour toi avant tout.

_**–Miss Elizabeth :**_

Oui, il est vrai que j'écris pour le plaisir mais lorsque personne n'est là pour voir vos progrès et surtout vous aider à corriger vos erreurs c'est à se demander pourquoi on partage ses écrits.

**_–Lecteur Lambda:_**

Et bien, je ne sais pas, peut-être que les lecteurs n'ont pas le temps de poster une review.

_**–Miss Elizabeth :**_

Tu sais, j'ai pris le temps d'imaginer, d'écrire, de taper, de corriger et de poster ma fanfiction alors je pense que tu pourrais prendre une minute pour mettre une review.

_**–Lecteur Lambda:**_

Mais, je sais pas quoi dire; moi ; dans une review.

_**–Miss Elizabeth :**_

Et bien tout simplement tu peux dire brièvement ce qui t'as plu ou déplu, ce qui te plairait, ou encore juste montrer à l'auteure que tu as pris en considération ce qu'il a fait (même si ça ne te plait pas).

**_–Lecteur Lambda:_**

Merci Miss Masen, maintenant je saurais ce qu'il faut faire pour rendre les auteures heureuses.

_**–Miss Elizabeth**_: _au public_

Une review c'est le seule moyen que vous avez de nous donnez votre avis sur nos fanfictions/traductions; pour cela reviewez, on vous le rendra.

_**Acte I; scène 2**_

–_**Lectrice-Apprentie-Auteure (LAA)**_:

Dit Mary, tu permets que j't appelle Mary hein _s'agite et fait une moue suppliante genre cocker battu_, c'est quoi le Plot Bunny et pis le lemon et pis les Mary-Sue, je pense pas que ça ait rapport avec toi…

**_–Miss Elizabeth :_**

Pour que tu comprennes bien tout, je vais demander à mon ami, le professeur Fitz. Rochester, non les filles on ne bave pas, j'ai plu de serpillères; de tout vous expliquez. Si vous êtes sages, à la fin du cours il vous laissera admirer sa plastique de rêve.

_**–Prof. Fitz. Rochester:**_  
Et bien comme l'a dit ma chère Elizabeth, _Réflexion de quelques secondes puis s'énerve un peu_ Quoi ! Tu leur permets de faire quoi à la fin du cours _!_

_A Elizabeth seule_ :

Elizabeth, sachez que vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, _à voix basse,_ je croyais que le travail et nos relations ne devais pas être exposés.

**–Miss Elizabeth :** _à _Fitz:

Libre à vous, mais sachez que si vous souhaitez vous vengez, je suis toute à vous.

**–Prof. Fitz. Rochester :**

_Retourne à la Lectrice-Apprenti-Auteure_ Ah oui, vous êtes là-, vous .Je vais vous expliquer la fanfiction de A à Z .Même si tout n'est pas dans l'ordre alphabétique :

Les **Ratings**: sur il y'en a quatre:** K, K+, T **et** M**. **K **c'est pour tout le monde, **K+** c'est pour presque tout le monde mais vu qu'il y'a le "+" ça veut dire qu'il risque d'y avoir des sous-entendus ou des trucs un peu vulgaire. **T** c'est pour les adolescents, c'est aussi pour les _limes_; ce n'est pas grossier mais si quelques mots pas polis peuvent se glisser dedans. **M**, enfin ça veut dire que c'est plus du sous-entendu, c'est direct, c'est peut-être grossier, c'est franc et très souvent cru, c'est pour les lemons, c'est de l'explicite.

Le **fandom** : c'est le monde (et ce qui lui est rattaché) où vous faites interagir vos personnages, il peut s'agir du votre comme celui d'un(e) auteur(e) dans ce cas là tu fais un **disclaimer **qui stipule certaines choses primordiales : _**Je **__**ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, tous le fandom est à l'auteur(e) si ce n'est les personnages et les univers ou objets que j'ai crées**_**.** Cela est nécessaire, car votre fanfiction serait autrement en infraction avec les droits d'auteurs.

Une **Mary-Sue **ou au masculin un **Gary-Stu**: Il est peu flatteur qu'un de vos personnages soir considéré comme une Mary-Sue. En effet, il s'agit souvent d'un personnage représenté d'une manière idéalisée, sans défaut notable, si ce n'est d'être souvent un **self-insert** de l'auteur. On peut souvent constater qu'il ressemble à l'auteur, par ses opinions en plusieurs points et qu'il partage beaucoup de caractéristiques communes avec lui. Attention, toutefois des auteurs les parodies pour mieux les dénoncés.

Un **one-shot** c'est très simplement une fanfiction en un chapitre, à ne pas confondre avec le drabble.

Les **lemons et limes**, bon je vais être honnête et tacher de ne pas faire les faux-prudes vu que vous savez ce que Miss Elizabeth et moi allons faire après ce cours. On va faire un **lemon** si on entre dans les détails de l'Acte alors que le **lime** l'évoque mais ne le décrit pas.

_A Elizabeth_:

Ça vous tente, une tarte au citron ?

**_–L-A-A:_**

Moi j'aime bien la tarte au citron, c'est bon…

_**–Miss Elizabeth **_: _en chuchotant _:

Avec plaisir, mais gardez-la pour ce soir.

_**–Prof. Fitz. Rochester:**_ _en murmurant_:

Cela est bien dommage, elle aura refroidie. _Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, le professeur sort de la salle, suivi par Elizabeth._

**Acte I, scène 3**

_Une petite demi-heure plus tard_

_**–L-A-A**_:

Houhou, y'a quelqu'un ? Cououcou… Zut, je suis toute seule là et puis le prof et Miss Elizabeth y se sont fait la malle.

**–Lecteur Lambda:**

Ah toi aussi, t'es là. Parce que tu sais, moi c'est la deuxième fois qu'ils m'abandonnent alors je me disais qu'ils avaient quelque chose contre moi mais non. Et regarde, Msieur Fitz. , il a laissé ses notes là on les lits.

_**–L-A-A :**_

Je sais pas …, ça se fait pas .T'aimerais que quelqu'un lise un truc comme ton journal intime ….

_**–Lecteur Lambda:**_

Allez on y va et pis c'était pas comme si c'était son journal, hein !

_Au loin, une porte claque et des éclats de rire se font entendre_.

_**-Miss Elizabeth :**_

Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? Ah oui, _en riant_ ; Fitz on a laissé Lecteur Lambda et L-A-A tous seuls. On va reprendre le cours.

_**–Lecteur Lambda:**_

Msieur Fitz et toi vous l'avez mis en application… _Hausse les sourcils suggestivement._

_**–Prof. Fitz. Rochester:**_

Je ne vous permettrais pas de formuler pareilles insinuations à l'égard de Miss Elizabeth. Mais continuons:

Les **ships**, non ça ne se mange pas, aussi appelés **pairings** sont les couples de votre fanfiction. En somme, qui est avec qui.

Après il y'a la **taille**; un **drabble** doit faire moins ou exactement cent mots même si généralement il peut s'appliquer à toutes formes courtes pour lesquelles nous préférerons le terme ficlette.

**La/le bêta-reader**: Il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre qui corrige votre fanfiction, qui améliore le style, qui vous aide, c'est une étape importante avant toute publication.

Ensuite, il y'a les abréviations vous indiquant beaucoup choses en peu d'espace (presque une litote). : **AN: **Note de l'auteur; **OOC:** Out of Character, signale un personnage qui n'agit pas comme dans l'œuvre de base. **OC**: Other Character : Personnage que vous ajoutez au fandom; généralement proche du protagoniste. **Pov ou PDV**; Point of View ou sa traduction dans la langue de Molière, Point de Vue. Suivi du nom du personnage, il donne la perspective selon laquelle la scène est décrite.**AU**, Alternative Universe, c'est-à-dire que l'histoire se déroule dans un autre monde que celui du Fandom.

Et enfin, il y'a les **spoilers** : c'est une fanfiction qui donne des renseignements sur ce qui va se passer dans les livres/films suivants. Dans certains cas peuvent gâcher (ça porte bien son nom), certaines surprises de lecture des tomes/films suivants.

_**–Lecteur Lambda:**_

Merci,Msieur Fitz., Ouahou mais c'est qu'y en a des trucs à savoir.

_**–L-A-A:**_

Merci beaucoup Monsieur Rochester ; mais vous n'avez pas parlez du Plot-Bunny.

**_–Prof. Fitz. Rochester:_**

Et bien, je pense qu'Elizabeth sera plus apte à en parler; chez nous c'est elle qui écrit.

**_–Miss Elizabeth:_**

Le Plot-Bunny, c'est quelque chose de rusé qui vous attaque en toute occasion. Il s'agit souvent d'une idée qui vous prend sauvagement alors que vous n'avez pas le temps ou pas le matériel nécessaire pour la mettre sur papier. Elle peut vous prendre au travail, dans les transports, n'importe où …Voilà pourquoi, je conseille à toutes les apprenties auteures d'avoir sur elles un petit carnet et un stylo. Pour preuve, j'ai un cahier et un pot à crayon sur ma table de chevet et je ne sors jamais sans un calepin et un petit crayon. Le pire avec le Plot-Bunny, c'est que tant que vous l'avez en tête, il va vous hanter et vous tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur papier.

**_–L-A-A:_**

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos explications, grâce à vous je saurais me repérer dans la jungle de .

**_–Miss Elizabeth et Prof. Fitz. Rochester:_**

Mais c'est bien normal, car c'est la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs et c'est ce lien par delà les mots qui nous mènera plus loin.

_**–Lecteur Lambda**_

Eh Mary, t'avais promis qu'on pourrait regarder la plastique de rêve de Msieur Fitz !

_**–Miss Elizabeth:** choquée_

Moi ! , j'ai dit ça !

_**–L-A-A:**_

Désolée Miss mais oui je crois que Lecteur Lambda à raison.

-_**-Lecteur Lambda**_ :

J'ai toujours raison.

_**–Prof. Fitz. Rochester :**_

Si vous allez voir ma "plastique de rêve" allez sur Deviantart et cherchez Fitz Rochester.

**FIN**


End file.
